I Love You
by Marie Whi Mitshue
Summary: YAOI. 3x4x3. Trowa has a near-miss in battle and Quatre's distress leads to revelations.


"I Love You" by Marie Whi Mitshue  
  
Author's Note: Yaoi, 3x4, love, LOVE, LOVE!!! The title bites, and there's probably gonna be a sequel so Heero & Duo can get together. I don't own them, used for nonprofit purposes. Email me, tell me it stunk! No flames though, that only proves you're a intolerant dumbass!!! kumiko_chan@gundamwing.net  
  
//thoughts//  
  
*emphasis* (the more **, the greater the emphasis)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quatre Raberba Winner's slim shoulders, beneath his violet vest, and pale, long-sleeved shirt, slumped as soon as his bedroom door closed and he was alone. He pushed his thick, platinum blond bangs out of his eyes and took a deep, shaky breath.  
  
//Trowa had almost been killed today!//  
  
That was the only thought that remained in the Arabian's head, and it made his mouth go dry, his heart slam against his ribcage, and his knees go weak as water. He sat down quickly on his bed and tried to remember how to breathe.  
  
He loved Trowa with all his heart and soul. It wasn't something he'd been looking for or expecting, but he did.  
  
Trowa, Quatre and the other gundam pilots – Chang Wufei, Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy – had all come to earth to fight against Oz in the name of the colonies, peace and justice. The organization that subjugated said colonies in the name of peace and freedom.  
  
That still left a bad taste in Quatre's mouth. As did the killing of enemies. Quatre passionately hated to kill, but he had no choice.  
  
It was in battle that he had met Trowa Barton. And he had fallen hopelessly in love with him.  
  
The door to his bedroom suddenly flew open, with such force it rebounded off the wall and slammed shut again behind the person who entered.  
  
It was Trowa. He still wore the jeans and turtleneck he had worn during the battle, and dirt and sweat stained his clothing. Thick, long bangs of straight, light brown hair fell over one side of his face, mostly obscuring that eye. Indeed, it obscured most of that whole side of his face – but not enough to hide the anger that twisted his handsome face.  
  
"What were you doing, Quatre? We can't afford foolish, stupid stunts like the one you pulled!"  
  
Trowa was referring to the maneuver that put Quatre and his battle- damaged Sandrock gundam – he had taken a bad missile strike earlier in the battle – between *twenty-two* Leo mobile suits, *twenty-nine* Aries mobile suits and Trowa's fallen Heavyarms gundam. In his defense, he had called over the com first, but Trowa hadn't answered. Fearing the worst, Quatre's heart had propelled him to do what he did, not his head. If Trowa had been unconscious – or dead – instead of merely stunned, and if Duo and Heero hadn't arrived in time, Quatre would have been destroyed.  
  
Quatre said nothing, facing the anger blazing in Trowa's dark emerald eyes, feeling a matching anger begin to burn in his own belly, fed by the lingering fear that Trowa could have died. How *dare* Trowa endanger himself like that? Talk about foolish stunts! And how *dare* he lecture Quatre?  
  
"Well, *Master* Quatre?" Trowa spat out sarcastically, folding his arms across his slim, but muscled, chest.  
  
Loud rage was uncommon for Trowa. He was usually the cool, quiet, unflappable one.  
  
Quatre shot to his feet, blond bangs flying as he did.  
  
"What about you? Was I supposed to leave you to die?!" Quatre half- yelled back. That was something he'd never be able to do, even if it meant his own life.  
  
"One loss is more acceptable than two." Trowa informed him hotly.  
  
"***NOT IF THAT LOSS IS YOU!!!***" Quatre took two quick steps and screamed in Trowa's face, unable to help himself.  
  
Trowa blinked and his emerald gaze turned thoughtful, searching Quatre's face.  
  
Quatre's cheeks went red, then pale as he realized he's revealed too much. He started to step back from Trowa, head jerking down – but Trowa's hands curled around Quatre's upper arms, stopping him abruptly.  
  
Startled, Quatre's head jerked up, his eyes meeting Trowa's. Trowa flicked his hair back, revealing most of his face for once – it wouldn't last long, it would fall back over his face, it always did – but now his full expression could be seen. The anger was gone and his face was softer – but his green eyes were unreadable. Not cold or hard, just… unreadable.  
  
"I think you'd better explain." Trowa said calmly.  
  
"I…" Quatre's voice failed him. His light blue eyes slid away from Trowa's, for he knew he was terrible at hiding his emotions. He didn't know how he had kept his feelings from Trowa for this long!  
  
"Quatre… please." Trowa's voice was soft and his grip was less hard on Quatre's arms. Still firm, but somehow, patient and gentle.  
  
Quatre took a deep breath. If this had to come out, so be it. He just hoped Trowa would remain his friend. It never crossed his mind that Trowa could or would or did return his feelings. Quatre knew – not thought, but *knew* – that his was an unrequited love. But he couldn't look into Trowa's eyes. If his confession repulsed or disgusted Trowa, he couldn't bear to see it rise in his eyes. It would kill him.  
  
So he focused his gaze on Trowa's chin.  
  
"I . . . I'm in love with you. . . " He'd meant it to come out in a steady, confident voice, but it came out as a shaky whisper. "I can't help it, I tried to stop but I can't, and I'm sorry if it makes you feel uncomfortable or . . ." he swallowed hard, "Disgusted or hurt or angry, but I can't help it. I do *love* you, have ever since we met –"  
  
"Quatre." Trowa's low voice said, but Quatre didn't stop babbling, nor did he lift his eyes from the curve of Trowa's chin.  
  
" – since you walked out of your cockpit with you hands up, so calm and unafraid. It just sort of happened –"  
  
"Quatre." Trowa said again, his hands tightening on Quatre's arms, but Quatre was afraid to stop talking, afraid Trowa would say he was no longer his friend, afraid he never wanted to see him again . . .  
  
" – and I'm sorry if I upset you. I –"  
  
Trowa's hands pulled him suddenly forward and the shorter Quatre's head came up, startled, and then Trowa's mouth was against his.  
  
Trowa had found a way to stop his babbling.  
  
The kiss was gentle and sweet and utterly tender, and Quatre felt tears slipping down his face. He'd never allowed himself to hope that something would ever happen between Trowa and himself, and now Trowa was kissing him.  
  
Trowa lifted his head and Quatre slowly opened his eyes, savoring the lingering feeling of Trowa's mouth against his. Trowa's green eyes were bright and he brushed away Quatre's tear with gentle fingers.  
  
"Why are you crying?" he asked softly.  
  
"Because I never let myself hope that you –" Quatre's voice broke, but he smile luminously at the boy he loved.  
  
Trowa smiled back at him and caressed Quatre's cheek. Emboldened, Quatre lifted his own hand and brushed his fingertips over Trowa's lips.  
  
"Trowa…" He whispered  
  
Trowa took Quatre's hand and led him to stand before Quatre's big, magnificent bed. "We have some time before our gundams are repaired…" He allowed his sentence to trail off suggestively, leaving the decision up to the slight Arabian.  
  
"Are… are you SURE? I mean, really?" Quatre asked him hesitantly, unable to believe Trowa wanted him.  
  
In answer, Trowa pulled Quatre into his arms, embracing him tightly, their bodies pressed together, and kissed him again, long and hard and passionately.  
  
When the kiss ended, Quatre panted and shifted. Both pilots were well aware that the proof of their state of arousal was straining against the flys of their trousers.  
  
"I've… never done this… with a man… that I cared…not in…love…I've… I've never done this… with someone…I…cared for… before." Trowa said hoarsely.  
  
Quatre blinked. He knew of Trowa's past; the Heavyarms pilot had trusted him enough to tell him. "Are you sure you're sure? I don't want to hurt you, or … remind you of… of…those…."  
  
Trowa cupped Quatre's cheek. "You would never hurt me. And how can sharing love with the most beautiful person I know ever remind me of the past?"  
  
Quatre smiled luminously at him. "I've never done this at all!" He admitted to Trowa. "Not with a girl or a boy!"  
  
Trowa paused. "Then… are *you* sure?"  
  
Quatre nodded eagerly.  
  
"Then I guess we'll learn how to love together." Trowa smiled softly and reached for the buttons on Quatre's shirt.  
  
***  
  
Duo tapped on Quatre's bedroom door. He knocked again, impatiently, when there was no answer. "Yo, Quatre, you in there?"  
  
The door opened slowly and Quatre stood there, wrapped in a sheet, blond hair disheveled. It was quite obvious he was naked beneath the sheet.  
  
"Oops, Quat, didn't mean to wake you, guess you were havin' a nap, huh? The gundams are almost done. Do you know where Trow..a…is…" Duo's voice changed and then died abruptly as Quatre saw his dark violet eyes focus on something behind him.  
  
Quatre's cheeks burned, and he turned around slowly. Duo's eyes were obviously on Trowa, who had just sat up in Quatre's rumpled bed, blanket barely covering his lap, the rest of him glaringly, gloriously naked, brown hair tousled. He yawned, looked up and met Duo's eyes squarely. "Konnichiwa, Duo." He said calmly.  
  
"Uh, hi, Tro." Duo squeaked. (Duo had, in Quatre's opinion, a deplorable habit of shortening everybody's names. Trowa became Tro, Quatre became everything from Q to Quat to Kitty-Quat, Wufei became Wu to Fei to a million variations thereof to annoy the Chinese pilot. Heero was the only one that got of lightly. Even Duo found it near impossible to shorten his name.)  
  
Duo looked from Trowa to Quatre to Trowa with a steady gaze, face blank. Then he smiled. "Oi, it's none of my business. But if it makes you happy – *both* of you – then… good for you!"  
  
Quatre wasn't surprised at Duo's support and understanding. He knew Duo was hopelessly in love with a certain taciturn, stone-faced, cobalt- eyed pilot.  
  
"Thanks, Du." Quatre deliberately shortened Duo's name in mimic of him.  
  
The brash and braided Deathscythe pilot grimaced playfully at him. "Okay, I get it, *Quatre*. I surrender. I'll try to remember not to shorten your name. Please don't butcher mine in return. Trowa, you mind if I butcher *your* name?"  
  
Trowa stood, blanket around his waist and shook his head. "Call me what you please. But…" His eyes deliberately moved from Duo to Quatre and back. "Arigato."  
  
Duo grinned his wide, engaging gin and flipped the tail of his hip- length, thick, chestnut braid at them. "No prob. Your gundam's done too, Tro. I gotta go find Heero. He went to find a quiet place – translate that as a place far from my chattering mouth –" Duo rolled his eyes. "For him to set up his laptop. Wish me luck with the antisocial assassin." He turned and walked down the hallway. Both Trowa and Quatre smiled as Duo's voice drifted back to them as he talked to himself. "What do I hafta do to get him to notice me? Geez, it's not like I'm ugly, everybody *knows* I'm drop-dead gorgeous. What does he see in Relena? No taste whatsoever. Now me, that's good taste…"  
  
Quatre's laughter trailed off as he realized he was standing practically naked beside the boy he loved and had just made love to. Who was also practically naked. And now Quatre felt shy. His most wanted dream had come true and he felt like it was so unreal. Had he really kissed that mouth, that body, made him sigh, made him moan, made him gasp Quatre's name? Had that mouth really kissed him, on his mouth, on his body… had Trowa really made love to him?  
  
Quatre bent his head, trying to hide his flushed cheeks, and Trowa touched his arm. Bare skin to bare skin. Sensation thrilled along every nerve ending Qautre had.  
  
"H..hai, Trowa?" Quatre' stammered.  
  
"Are you…you don't… regret making love with me, do you?" Trowa asked in an uncertain voice.  
  
Quatre's head popped up and he saw the fear in Trowa's emerald-bright eyes. He threw himself in Trowa's arms. "Oh, NO, Trowa! I could never regret that!"  
  
Trowa hugged him back, buried his face against Quatre's neck. "Good," He said, voice muffled against Quatre's skin. "Because now that you are mine, I'm not letting you go, Quatre."  
  
"Oh, Trowa…" Quatre sighed. "I don't want you to. I love you."  
  
Trowa kissed Quatre's neck, his cheek, his chin, his ear. He swooped Quatre up in his arms. "I love you too."  
  
OWARI  
  
First 3x4 ever finished!!!!! I write too much 1x2/2x1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Quatre: "I liked it, but…"  
  
Marie: "BUT?!"  
  
Trowa: "No lemon."  
  
Quatre: *blushing) "You almost always give Duo and Heero lots of lemon."  
  
Duo & Heero: (lust-filled smirks) "And how!"  
  
Marie: "Gomen, but I found this at the bottom of my drawer when I was cleaning and I had to finish it, but it's from when I first started GW fics and was afraid to try and write lemon, I'll write ya a good lemon in a bit!"  
  
Duo: (wide-eyed) "She can chatter away faster than me!! Wow!"  
  
Marie: (Yuy-Death-Glare at Duo) "Hn."  
  
Heero: "Oi! That's *my* Death-Glare! And **MY** Duo!"  
  
Duo: (glomps Heero) "He-chan! That's so sweet!"  
  
Sequel to this that focuses on Heero & Duo, called "I love You II." 


End file.
